


Gay shit™

by Christopher_sucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: 593 words of sin, And why i keep laughing in the middle of class, I cant believe the first thing im posting on this hellsite is teacher fanfiction, I hope they never find this, Lowkey texting, M/M, Texting, These are real people, This is why i cant look my teachers in the eye anymore, Why did i make up nicknames for my teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_sucks/pseuds/Christopher_sucks
Summary: Idk idk but sorry





	1. Throw me into the trashbin

**Author's Note:**

> Pls dont let me write anything ever again

Mr. Batts walked into his classroom,  turned the lights on, and put his paperwork on his desk. He sighed and thot to himself, 'I can't keep staying out all night with Mr. Leffler like this, I have kids to take care of, kids to teach, and so does he.'

Mr. Batts had been staying nights at a hotel with Mr. Leffler for the past two months. It was a shameful secret that neither man dared to talk about--especially with their wives,  who grow more concerned every time they wake up without their husbands by their side.

Mr. Batts heard the bell ring and saw the children he was responsible for for the next seven hours come in through the double doors and go to their lockers, blissfully ignorant of the horrible secret that was about to come to the light.


	2. Save me from myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake mr batts up inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E e e e y

Mr. Leffler had called off of work that day. It was not unusual for one of them to call off after a night like that. It. Was. Wild. The night, that is. Those poor maids. Mr. Batts couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for them, but he could feel sorry for his and Mr. Lefflers wives. Mr. Batts feels sorry for those who are reading this. Mr. Batts feels more sorry for the person writing this. But nevermind that. First period was over. Which meant that he had children to teach.


	3. *dabs into the sun*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has hamilton referamces because im trash

"-and so he shot him in the f a c e. No, I'm kidding, Burr shot Hamilton right below his ribs. Hamilton died just two days later. Any questions?" Mr. Batts was actually doing his job, unlike Mr. Leffler, who had taken the day off.

It was fifth hour, one of his favorite hours, and the hour right before lunch. Lunch. The hour he could call Mr. Leffler. He was excited. He was nervous. He was ready. But he first had to do his job for the next 16 minutes, which he could. 

Kevin raised his hand. ''Yes, Kevin, whadda you want?"

"Sooooo, you really expect us to believe that this guy just shot someone and didn't go to jail?" Kevin asked.

"I mean, ye, because it is what happened" Kevin just shook his head. 

Mr. Batts couldn't wait until lunch. He couldn't wait to be away from these kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope my teachers do find this


	4. Ho boi time 2 get gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is but its my fav chapter

It was lunchtime f i n a l l y. Mr. Batts did n o t feel like talking to his..... lover? boyfriend? partner? affair? he didn't know what exactly to call what he and Mr. Leffler had with each other but he did know that he didn't want go talk to Mr. Leffler. 

So he texted him instead. 

In the teachers group chat. Oops.

 

Nicdic:  hey, loser, how are you doing after /last night/ 

Harrisbeariss:  ??????? What does   
/last night/  mean???

Make-me-go-to-a-farland:  I think he means his passionate night with the /other/ math teacher.

 

Mrs. Left-u-already-ler: oooohhh someone's gotta boooiiifriend.

 

Nicdic:  Ur that 'boooiiifriend' s wife????

Mrs. Left-u-already-ler:  I've known for a while. You two aren't as sneaky as u think u are.

 

Tim left: ??? Your not mad???

 

Mrs. Left-u-already-ler: I was mad at first but then I just had someone spit into Ur coffee ever morning. 

 

Tim left: 'someone' ????

 

Harrisbeariss: it was me

 

Make-me-go-to-a-farland: and me

 

Nicdic: so all of you have known but haven't told us that you knew???

 

Harrisbeariss: yea basically 

 

Nicdic: oh

 

Make-me-go-to-a-farland: and I've been having an affair with Ur wife, @Tim left

 

Harrisbeariss: am I the only teacher here not having an affair???

 

Mrs. Left-u-already-ler: don't u remember the last teachers workshop we had? 

 

Harrisbeariss: ..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suffering is over


End file.
